


In Dreams

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shook his head, trying to make sense of it all.  Of COURSE it was impossible.  He was Ted Schmidt, and that was Justin Taylor, and plainly never the twain shall meet.  What was he thinking?  There was a perfectly innocent explanation, and when Justin discovered what he'd been thinking he'd laugh and Ted would laugh and then maybe they'd go out for pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 509  
> Written for Blogathon 2005, for LJ's shape5 who requested Ted/Justin

_"Fucking Christ, Theodore, is there anyone in this 'burgh you haven't boned since your extreme makeover?" _  
\-- Brian Kinney to Ted Schmidt, Episode 509

* * *

His Armani tux was impeccable, and he felt all eyes on him as he strode rakishly to his box seat. All around him, the Pittsburgh elite murmured greetings. He nodded imperiously, occasionally adding a small wave. He swept into his seat, unable to ignore the whispers of appreciation his presence inspired. The crowd rose as one as Pavarotti took the stage. The great tenor spread his arms wide, then inclined his head to Ted's velvet-lined box. Ted returned the greeting with a smile as the music commenced and...

The fire alarm went off.

Ted frowned as he rolled over in bed, arm flailing wildly for the alarm. His dreams always ended just when he was getting to the good part.

His questing hand finally hit the alarm and the room descended into blessed quiet. Nothing but the soft purr of his cat at the foot of the bed and the measured intake of breath from...

From...

Ted opened his eyes.

"Hey," Justin smiled.

"Whaaa...?" Ted scrambled from the bed, hastily pulling the sheet over his naked body. "How... what... I don't..."

"Relax," Justin said. He stretched lazily before sliding sinuously from the bed. Ted's eyes roamed over his slim body, firm thighs, long thick cock. He gulped and averted his head. He shouldn't... he couldn't... it was Justin, for Christ's sake!

Justin laughed. "Jesus, you look like you're going to have a stroke."

"But we… there's no way... this is impossible!" Ted blubbered. He looked back to Justin, who was still standing next to his bed _completely naked jesus christ lord have mercy_. Ted squinted and cocked his head, trying to make eye contact without making contact with anything else.

He shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. Of COURSE it was impossible. He was Ted Schmidt, and that was Justin Taylor, and plainly never the twain shall meet. What was he thinking? There was a perfectly innocent explanation, and when Justin discovered what he'd been thinking he'd laugh and Ted would laugh and then maybe they'd go out for pancakes.

Right.

He swallowed convulsively. "Uh. Heh. You're never going to believe what I was just… I mean, it's clearly impossible that... well, you know." When Justin just looked at him, he murmured, "You just slept over... right?"

Justin wiggled his eyebrows. "I don't recall much sleeping going on."

Jesus Christ. Brian was going to _kill_ him.

"Don't worry about Brian," Justin said.

"What the fuck, you're a mind reader too?" Ted snapped.

"Look, it's not like Brian and I are together anymore. He couldn't -- no, he _wouldn't_ \-- give me what I need. He has no say in what I do. Or _who_ I do." Justin grinned cockily.

Ted began mentally booking a trip to Kazakhstan. He only hoped that was far enough to escape Brian's rage.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower," Justin said. He stepped closer, trailing his nails lightly down Ted's arm, and Ted's cock jumped in response.

"Not now," he ducked his head and hissed at his groin.

Justin laughed and reached out, snapping the sheet away quickly. It pooled at their feet and Justin's gaze swept Ted's body, his tongue poking from between his teeth.

Ted wanted to suck that tongue into his mouth, feed on those perfect lips.

He was clearly going to hell.

"Now is good for me," Justin rasped out, and Ted found himself being led to the bed.

"Just go slow, okay?" Justin said as Ted prepared him, as Ted's body covered him. He moaned as Ted slipped slowly inside him. "Remember... you're a lot... bigger... than Brian..." Justin's head dropped back, his eyes closed. "Ted," he chanted. "Ted... Ted... Theodore..."

"THEODORE!"

Ted blinked guiltily up from his paperwork and cleared his throat. "Yes, boss?"

Brian arched a brow. "The numbers for the Brown account? I needed them five fucking minutes ago!"

Ted shifted in his seat and shook his head. "Right. Sorry, Bri. I'll get them right away." He swiveled in his seat and called up Leo Brown's account, grateful that the desk covered his lower body, and sighed. His dreams always ended just when he was getting to the good part.


End file.
